The present invention is directed to a base composition and cosmetic compositions made therefrom wherein the base composition comprises a (1) silicone fluid and (2) a gelling agent comprising a wax containing siloxane units and a polyamide wherein the polyamide may itself optionally contain siloxane units. The cosmetic compositions include, but not limited to, a deodorant or antiperspirant composition, in solid (for example, gel or stick) form, having a cosmetically active ingredient (illustratively, a deodorant and/or antiperspirant active material) therein. In particular, the present invention is directed to a deodorant or antiperspirant stick or gel composition, utilizing a polyamide gelling agent, having enhanced compatibility with silicone fluids (for example, silicone liquids, such as silicone oils). The cosmetic composition of the present invention, when incorporating an antiperspirant and/or deodorant active material, can be used to combat body malodor, for example, in axillary regions of the human body, by applying the composition to the human body (for example, to the skin, in axillary regions of the body).
The present invention is particularly directed to clear or transparent antiperspirant compositions in stick or gel form. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a clear gel or stick composition including a polyamide gelling agent, and having an active ingredient (for example, an antiperspirant active material) incorporated therein, the composition having improved application and cosmetic properties (including reduced tackiness and stickiness). The present base compositions and cosmetic compositions are preferably transparent (clear) but they can also be translucent or opaque.
Antiperspirant products are well known in the art. Antiperspirant products have appeared in the marketplace in various dosage forms, such as sticks, gels, roll-ons, aerosols and creams. Generally, these dosage forms include a solution of the active ingredient in a suitable solvent, a suspension of the active ingredient in a non-solvent, or a multiphasic dispersion or emulsion in which a solution of the active ingredient is dispersed in some continuous phase or in which the solubilized active ingredient constitutes the continuous phase.
With respect to solid cosmetic compositions, the stick form can be distinguished from a gel or a paste in that in a stick, the formulated product can maintain its shape for extended time periods outside the package, the product not losing its shape significantly (allowing for some shrinkage due to solvent evaporation). Gels or pastes can be suitably packaged in containers which have the appearance of a stick, but which dispense through apertures on the top surface of the package. These products have been called soft sticks or "smooth-ons". Hereinafter, these soft sticks are generically called "gels". Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,656 to Kasat, U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,897 to Orr, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,069 to Shin, each of which discloses such gels, including physical characteristics thereof such as viscosity and hardness. The contents of each of these three U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Recently, there has been significant activity in developing clear and translucent antiperspirant sticks and gels. Clear or translucent antiperspirant sticks consisting essentially of a solution of the active antiperspirant material in a polyhydric alcohol vehicle, gelled by dibenzylidene monosorbitol acetal, have been disclosed. Clear and translucent antiperspirant gels (which have been dispensed from containers having the appearance of a stick) have been marketed, consisting of viscous, high internal phase emulsions. However, such conventional sticks and gels have draw backs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,209 (issued on Application Ser. No. 08/214,111), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, discloses a gel or stick which includes active deodorant and/or antiperspirant ingredients, a polyamide gelling agent, and a solvent for the polyamide gelling agent, which gel or stick composition can be clear or translucent. This patent application discloses that the polyamide gelling agent is soluble in a cosmetically acceptable solvent at elevated temperatures, and solidifies (gels) upon cooling; acceptable solvents are disclosed as including various alcohols, including various glycols.
While the polyamide-containing stick or gel disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,209 contains desirable properties in connection with stability of the composition, particularly in the presence of acidic antiperspirant active materials, and in providing clear or translucent gel or stick compositions, various attributes need to be improved. Specifically, the compositions according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,029, containing glycol solvents for the polyamide gelling agent and/or for the antiperspirant active material, may have a disadvantageous amount of tackiness and stickiness both upon and after application to the skin.
In general, various of the polyamides described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,209 are used commercially for thermal adhesive formulations, are very sticky in their molten phase, and are considerably tacky even in gel formulations, especially after the volatile solvent is evaporated. This property is very undesirable for cosmetic applications, particularly for antiperspirant and/or deodorant applications, because it produces formulations with an unpleasant sensation when applied to the skin.
Addressing this problem of tackiness and stickiness in connection with cosmetic compositions utilizing a polyamide gelling agent, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/426,672, filed Apr. 21, 1995, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety, discloses use of a specific solvent system for a solid composition containing an antiperspirant active material and a polyamide gelling agent. This solvent system is glycol-free and contains a non-ionic surfactant and a polar solvent. Water is the polar solvent, and with the non-ionic surfactant acts as a dispersing medium for the antiperspirant active material, in which sufficient water is used to give a clear or translucent solution/emulsion of the antiperspirant active material.
Notwithstanding the foregoing, it is still desired to provide a solid cosmetic composition, containing a cosmetically active material in a sufficient amount so as to have a cosmetic effect, the composition being thickened using a polyamide gelling agent, the composition having improved cosmetic properties, including reduced tackiness and stickiness both upon and after application.
A typical technique to reduce the tackiness of, for example, antiperspirant formulations is the incorporation of cyclomethicone (such as a mixture of penta- and hexa-cyclodimethylsiloxanes). This cyclomethicone is a very low-viscosity liquid that provides excellent lubricity, which eliminates the tacky feeling. Cyclomethicone is also mildly volatile and therefore does not leave stains on the skin and/or clothing. More than 50% by weight of cyclomethicone has been incorporated into solid stick antiperspirant formulations, for example, using a wax solidifying agent. However, cyclomethicone is a nonsolvent for polyamides described as gelling agents in U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,029. Moreover, only limited quantities of the cyclomethicone (for example, 37% by weight) can be incorporated in solid compositions gelled using such polyamide gelling agent, without destroying the clarity of the gelled composition. Beyond that point, the gelled composition becomes cloudy because of either excessive crystallization of the polyamide or immiscibility of the cyclomethicone in the mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,010 to Choi, et al., the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, discloses aromatic polyamide resins having pendant silyl groups, such resin having excellent heat-resistance, mechanical strength, electrical conductivity and other physical properties, as well as excellent solubility in common organic solvents and improved molten processing properties. This patent does not describe use of the aromatic polyamide resin as a gelling agent, much less as a gelling agent in cosmetic compositions to provide solid cosmetic compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,241 to Lucarelli, et al., the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, discloses organofunctional siloxanes useful in both the personal care and plastics industries, the siloxanes being amino acid functionalized silicones. It is disclosed in this patent that the siloxanes have uses as plastic additives, hydraulic fluids, vibration damping agents, release agents, antifoamers, dielectric media, water repellents, surfactants, cosmetic and health product additives, lubricants, etc. This patent does not disclose use of the siloxanes as gelling agents.
Thus, it is an object to provide a gelling agent or co-gelling agent for such base composition and cosmetic and composition, as a thickening agent.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a solid cosmetic composition (for example, a gel or stick composition), containing a cosmetically active ingredient and a gelling agent, which can be a clear composition, having reduced tack both upon and after application, and a method of forming the same.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a solid cosmetic composition, utilizing a gelling agent, and which has increased compatibility with silicone fluids (for example, cyclomethicone or dimethicone liquids), allowing creation of compositions which contain high levels of silicone fluids (such as these silicone oils), and a method of forming the same.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide solid cosmetic compositions utilizing gelling agents, which compositions have improved cosmetic and application properties, including having reduced tackiness and stickiness, and a method of producing the same.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an antiperspirant and/or deodorant solid (for example, gel or stick) composition, containing deodorant and/or antiperspirant active materials, thickened using a gelling agent, which composition can be clear or at least translucent, the composition containing increased amounts of silicone fluids (for example, cyclomethicone and/or dimethicone) and having reduced tackiness and stickiness both upon and after application, and a method of making the same.